Handicapped (Verse)
Handicapped is a currently work-in-progress written setting created by Usernown, featuring various elements of fantasy and bits of eldritch horror. Background In a macrocosmic, blind void, two unspeakable entities set by as everything in the empty null was slowly undergoing change. A pair of beings with no language nor identity, only by held of the capabilities known as supernaturality and naturality, which later released their unfathomable power as it were killing them by the inside-out if not. This grand-scale event created the unmovable, beautiful landscapes in replenishment of the blankness that were space. Not the creation of everything, but the shaping of so. But, such colossal potential were countering both forces of the dualism of the pair existences, leaving no purgatory nor magnificence, but waste. Such atrophied potential was frustrating, and so the binaries led to creating a barrier, separating both worlds and forces from the catastrophe if collided. With their last sweat drop falling by, the two branched themselves in the opposing sides, eventually fruiting the miracle that is life. Though, what they didn't know is that it would develop differently, akin to the duality themselves were. Settings Era 1 - Leakage An eldritch who were tired of his staying on the unknown attempts leaking through the blockade, ending up in a brand new, fresh environment, albeit a tremendous effort had to be made in order to not end up as his descendants... which costed him everything that he once was. With his inherent abilities leeched by the barrier and left in a world he does not know of, he ventures himself in having a normal, peaceful life, seeing this place wasn't as catastrophic as the books told. What he didn't know, though, is that he would be soon doomed by his nature, hunted by what he was and not what he wanted to become. In need for resolve, the entity tries various methods of so, or else this would be more of a hell that was there... Era 2 - Eroded In a regular morning, a middle-aged butcher finds her six year-old child turned into an abstract calamity, slowly dying by her corruption and wounds. In spite of what happened, the man is soon stricken with sickness and annoyance, later facing grief over her daughter's death. Late in the dark, chilling night, a similar eldritch to her daughter make his appearance on his way, which he proceeds to kill in response to his incomparable annoyance. In the perish of the individual, he gets transported to a concealed place never seen by man, filled to the brim with similar entities. Fury and rage overflows him, and with nothing else to lose in his life, he begins the hunt of so, in hopes he could get his revenge and something more, if possible... Era 3 - End...? The barrier is slowly fading, which used to hold on both worlds tightly. Leaks and more leakage are on; something must be done for repair, or it will soon be the end of times as we know it. Blogs (tba) Supporters and Opponents |-| Supporters= * |-| Neutral= * |-| Opponents= * Characters |-|Humans= *TBA |-|Eldritch= *TBA |-|Anomalies= *TBA Category:Verses Category:Fantasy Verses Category:Eldritch Verses